1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of devices for increasing the accuracy of bow sighting for both target archery and hunting archery. Many devices attempt to achieve these purposes by entirely different means each of which is intended to create an ability of the archer to repetitively be accurate in sighting and shooting. This necessity for repetitiveness is why a bow sighting device is required especially in target shooting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices are currently being utilized by archers which have various adjustment capacities, however, none of these devices provides three complete degrees of freedom while also providing the ability to simultaneously move a multiplicity of pins which are in a fixed orientation with respect to one another. No device shows this ability to move this grouping of pins with three complete freedoms of movement without disturbing the relative positioning of the pins with respect to one another.
Certain prior art devices have been patented in this field of art including U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,152 patented Oct. 6, 1953 to J. A. La Vire on a Bow Sight. Also patented was U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,938 to R. J. Reynolds on a Archer's Sighting Device on Jan. 5, 1965. Further patented devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,670 patented May 23, 1967 to W. A. Ambraziatis on a Bowsight; U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,839 patented May 25, 1971 to R. J. Kowalski on a Archery Bow Sight; U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,51 patented Oct. 10, 1972 to M. W. Larson on a Range Finder and Bow Sight; U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,560 patented May 3, 1977 to Albert Heck on Bow Sights and Methods of Making and Using the Same; U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,032 patented May 31, 1977 to J. T. Smith on a Bow Sight Mechanism, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,462 patented Jan. 30, 1979 to K. D. Topel on an Adjustable Crosshair Sight for Archery Bow.